


Silk and Swords

by AngelSense



Category: Chang Ge Xing (Song of the Long March)
Genre: Drabbles of everyday life, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Minor Violence, Post-Chapter 41, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSense/pseuds/AngelSense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turk women don’t interest him. They are double-faced, filled with deceit, and have the power to divide an army with a crook of their finger. Seeing her for the first time, Sun thinks she isn’t so different. Drabbles of what-ifs after Chapter 41 and eventual married life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Courtship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up from their last time together and diverges the moment they separate. I'll try to keep in mind what recent/future chapters have in store. (For bridges-you-cross & busy-old-fool for all their contributions to the fandom. Thanks to EG Scans too!)

When he first sees her dressed in silk and face paint, jewels adoring her hair, he is struck speechless.

“Shall we go for a walk?”

Sun tries to ignore how mesmerizing a sight she made.

Turk women don’t interest him. They are double-faced, filled with deceit, and have the power to divide an army with a crook of their finger. Seeing her, Sun thinks she isn’t so different.

She has tricked him several times. Using basic tactics in battle then surrendering willfully with conditions on her terms. She disguises herself as a man. Though she has helped him countless times, she orchestrates her own plan alongside.

And she is a Han. He dislikes them. They are weak, scrawny, theory over practice bunch of people that surround themselves in walls and noise. But it is not what he expected when he enters Chang An. He can tolerate them, but he cannot live their lifestyle; it is too constricting and sees she struggles with it too.

“Well?” she prods him with veiled exasperation.

He tries to not look her straight in the eye. He admits it is difficult to do so because his thoughts muddle whenever their eyes meet. But when she parts those red lips to speak, he is reminded all over again that she is not a simple woman masquerading as a noble lady.

“You tricked me again?”

“No trick,” she says, staring resolutely at him. “These are all me.”

And it frustrates him to no end.

So many aliases and faces yet she claims to be them all. She is undoubtedly the Commander of Shuo Province; she is made to command and has no fear retaliating. She is the strategist under his command; she plays mind games and tricks, the world an elaborate chessboard at her feet and she plays extremely well. She is the bloodthirsty woman he saw at the temple; deep down there is skill and darkness plaguing her. She is also a noble lady; she, an exiled princess, knew the words to twist idiotic men to her will while maintaining an air of innocence.

She is anything but innocent. Her sword cut his arm. She has no trouble lying to his face. She raises an army to rebel behind the scenes. If anything Sun knew she was not meant for him the moment she tricks him so many times.

But he cannot help and admire how lovely she is. She is like the winds, forever flowing and never captured.

He crosses his arms. “Tell me.”

Her mouth curves.

 ***

She is stubborn. _Incredibly_ stubborn.

Sun grits his teeth. Her hair flies from the winds, and it touches his face and arms. Her body is warm as she twists around to shout at him. "How did you get tangled up with Li Jing?"

He cannot believe she is the same woman. She was dressed in plain robes, hair down, and coughing so much the last time. When he collides into her coach, he is in shock to see her dressed up, her eyes steady and slightly startled as she protects a child. There's no time to roll away. When they land, Sun tries to keep his weight off her, asking, "Are you alright?"

She ignores it. "You... what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

He also ignores it.

Shouts from outside interrupts them. There's not enough time and she pushes at his chest to sit up. He holds her arm to help her, the child burdening her other side. "You must cry," she was telling the young girl who bravely nods. She turns to him next, gives him a knife that Sun didn't know came from, and fits herself to his body. He stiffens. "Quick, Ashina Sun," she says impatiently. "I am your captive. You will demand a horse. We will talk then."

She weeps into a sleeve, cleverly hiding her face and for a moment, Sun is unsettled by her wit and most especially, her closeness.

A wild horse ride to escape from Chang An finally gives him time to ask again. "Are you hurt?"

She never answers him. Instead she asks him questions. She will never admit to weakness and considers her safety a trivial matter that did not need answering. But Sun needs an answer. So when he twists her words, "Same for you," Chang Ge stills and becomes quiet. Stubborn woman that she is, she outlines a route for him to escape after a moment of silence.

"You can put me down now. Don't let them catch up to you." He does as she says because it lets him see her face. She wears a practiced smile. "May we meet again."

He leaves. It doesn't feel right; their last words were tense and she is alone. And hurt. He turns back. As expected, she shouts at him again. "Why did you come back?" 

She is angry and it feels like the first time she doesn't wear a mask. He appreciates the sight and tells her to answer honestly, that if her place in the walled city would someday reject her, "Will you come join me?" He will not push her because it is either a _yes_ or _no_ , but he can tell she will answer out of sheer stubbornness and pride. Her definition of _can't_ and _won't_ are very similar. "Just leave everything to me."

She shouts again, avoiding the answer. "Why would I need you to save me?" It stings, but he ignores it. "Stop wasting time and go!"

"Answer me."

Her stubbornness, he learns, is extreme. But so is his. They are still being chased. It feels like a test and Sun stays, watches as she turns her face away. Time passes and he tightens the reigns when the horse starts to shift in impatience. Then, a quiet, "Alright."

She doesn't look at him and it feels like a victory. 

They bid each other goodbye. And when he's far, Sun can't help but bring his sleeve up to remember her fragrance.

***

It has been three months since they last met.

He heads to Khitan. She journeys to Uyghur.

Fate allows them to meet again one starlit night.

He is among the tribe of his parents and they laugh and drink as the women dance. “We welcome a lost son!” the leader announces heartily. “In your honor, we have guests to welcome!”

Sun raises a brow and drinks. He has seen the entourage of other tribes arriving.

A group of women clothed in veils dance around the campfire. They perform individually, slowly, in sharp movements in tune with the drums and their body flows. Hearty calls echo from the men and he drinks more. 

They finish with one lady, seemingly younger than the rest from her build, as she twists and turns, balancing a sword, and Sun cannot look away. It’s like an extension of her body as she stretches one leg back and arm forward, the sword in perfect symmetry as the drums beat one last time.

He impatiently waits as the dancers begin to reveal their faces. Then finally, she raises her veil and smiles.

Sun chokes and stares. Her green eyes are wide with surprise but she quickly hides it.

“Uyghur women are beautiful, aren’t they,” a man boasts and punches his shoulder.

Sun has to wipe his mouth, unable to look away as she executes a bow and retreats somewhere in the crowd.

It is the first time he sees her dressed and _moved_ like that and it never fails to surprise him how beautiful she truly is.

***

He is watching her intently.

Chang Ge tries to ignore him but his sharp eyes never look elsewhere. “I never expected to meet you like this,” he begins, nudging a cup towards her.

She accepts it. “I had a notion of seeing you in these lands."

He takes a drink and watches her over the rim. “Why are you here?”

Chang Ge takes her time answering and the silence is making him antsy. “I am looking for something,” she finally says.

He doesn’t ask anymore, not when her mind wanders and there’s a faraway look in her eyes. “You dance beautifully,” Sun says and she wonders if it’s the alcohol.

She feels hot for some reason and unravels her fan. “Thank you,” she manages to say with a smile.

“When did you learn it?”

Her smile is wider and more genuine. “Ever since I was young. I wanted to surprise my mother and learned all the steps of every dance."

“Are you going to dance again?”

“No,” she says with a laugh, but something is different. Sun is staring at her solemnly with no sly smirk gracing his lips and it makes her think he is very serious.

“I want to see it again.”

“Maybe another time,” she allows and when he drinks a full barrel that makes her grimace, Chang Ge knows he won’t remember it.

***

A year of her company and she tries not to trick him as often, and Sun had no trouble admitting he cannot match her wit.

He returns to the Turks. Her convoy now spreads to the north and she tentatively plans for the west.

“How are the Western Plains?” 

He tells her, “Wait another year or two. The lands are in discord and no trade routes are established.”

She visits him sometimes in his camp, dressed as a male. It’s difficult to conceal his needs because he wants to sweep her in his arms, but she is still a Han and a male in the eyes of others. Instead, Sun herds her into his tent so they could talk freely.

Mujin is shocked when they enter. “Mujin,” she greets with a nod. “I am glad you are well.”

“Li Chang Ge?”

“Bring us meat and wine,” Sun says, staying close to her back so it forces her to move to where he wants her to be. He steps in front of her and she stops. When he sits, he gestures for her to follow. Chang Ge merely watches for a moment then elegantly folds her legs to sit.

“It’s…difficult to see that it’s true,” Mujin says. “Sun barely talked about you when he returned so I assumed…”

She smiles. “Nothing has changed, Mujin. You may address me as you always have.” But Sun’s annoyed look is preventing that because Mujin can tell any male familiarizing with her does not please him.

“I’ll get some food.”

Chang Ge meets his eyes evenly, the green of her eyes so light. "How are you, Ashina Sun?"

"Speak plainly with me, Chang Ge."

Her brow quirks. "Then when will the Turks invade Uyghur?"

Sun expects it from her, but her bluntness surprises him. She always takes the long road, never saying what she wants. So he answers her honestly and all the while, she is attentive to him. He can see the plan forming in her eyes, but she does not reveal anything. It doesn't bother him. Because she has not noticed that slowly, she leans closer to him, her hand inches from him.

Mujin comes in sometime, bringing drinks and meat. For once, he does not drink because he sees the way her nose pinches at the smell and she will _definitely_ notice how close they are. The sun starts to sink in the horizon and he stands when she does. 

Her former residence is touched up, always ready for her stay. "Spend breakfast with me," he orders.

She mulls it over. “I suppose I will. Take care, Ashina Sun.”

He does not see her the next day and she completely disappears.

***

It has been two months since he last saw her.

He sees her in the battlefield and their eyes meet.                  

She turns away and he remembers her words. 

He chases her.

She cuts down another enemy and he watches in amazement as she abandons her horse to trample on ground troops for another horse. She tames it almost immediately, plunging her sword on its rider, pushes the body away and gallops away.

“Li Chang Ge!” he shouts, stabbing a rider who blocks his way.

She only looks back once and hastens her pace. She is gone.

When the battle is over and all enemy soldiers lay on the ground, Sun is in a mood.

“Victory to the Turks!” his soldiers proclaim.

“Sun, let’s hurry back to camp before they regroup,” Mujin says quietly. His general stands above the rest; his back to the army and Mujin wonders where his mind is at. “Sun.”

“She was here.” Mujin stiffens. If she is an enemy, then they have no choice. Sun cannot command his army to spare her or they will question him. “She didn’t fight me. She left as soon as she saw me.” It was not out of fear. Chang Ge is a brave woman. And Mujin dreads the reason she entered the battlefield. Sun is angry. “Why would she risk her life? What does she hope to accomplish?”

After a few days they know: her appearance distracts him from forcing him army deeper into the lands and the Uyghur wisely retreats to prevent further conflict once they find the land empty.

Sun slams his hand on wood. Mujin lounges nearby. “It was your decision,” he reminds him. “This way you cannot fight with them or else you risk starting a conflict that we ended by our win. Didn’t you swear to not engage in warfare with them?”

“Only if they did not attack me first. She tricked me again.”

Mujin sighs. “You fell for her trap,” he says flatly and steels himself when Sun whips his gaze to him. “How else does she have the confidence of waylaying your attention from advancing our troops?”

Sun grits his teeth. “I have not seen her for months.”

“And what does that say about you?”

He turns away and refuses to answer.

She told him long ago that she didn’t want to be enemies.

***

He tracks her down a few weeks later.

He sends his men away and watches from the cliff side. She is near a stream, her horse dipping its head for a drink while she looks at a map. She had to be aware she is in his territory. Her figure is clothed in masculine robes and hat, but the mole beneath her eye cannot fool him.

He hunts her. She is flipping through documents.

He is about to lunge for her when she unsheathes her sword toward him in the grass. “Show yourself,” she demands.

He stands. “Li Chang Ge."

“Ashina Sun,” she says wearily. “We crossed paths once more.”

She makes no attempt to lower her sword. “You plan to be my enemy?” She is quiet. “What were you doing in the Grasslands?”

Finally her mouth curves. “Nothing you need to know.”

“You tricked me again,” he says lightly.

She takes it as a question. “I did expect to find you there,” she admits. “But I had no way of knowing if we would meet.”

“You wanted me to retreat.”

There is a devious glint in her eyes and it takes Sun a moment to recover. “I didn’t know you would withdraw your forces.”

“You ran from me,” he growls.

She gives him a cool look. “You were cutting down my people, covered in blood, weapons at hand. You charged for me. Anyone would have the sense to flee.”

“I am not your enemy,” he argues. “I will never harm you.”

“It was the battlefield,” she says airily and his temper spikes. “Anyone can lose their common sense.”

“Have you little faith in me?” he says incredulously.

She pauses. “And what would you have done if I had not fled, Ashina Sun? Talk to me while the battle raged? Your men would have taken me and the Uyghur would have killed you.”

“I’d take you away,” he says intently and advances towards her. The tip of her sword stops him from getting closer. “So I can finally have the answers I’m looking for.”

“What questions do you want to ask?” she says and it is like she grants him a boon.

“Will I see you again?”

“Only the heavens know.”

“Why are you here?”

A short silence. “To negotiate with you.”

“For?”

“A peace treaty,” she says and nudges her head to the scrolls by her feet.

“I accept,” he says automatically.

Suspicion clouds her eyes. “You have not heard the terms.”

He shoves the blade away. “I don’t care.”

She lets her hand fall to her side and when their feet touch, toe to toe, she has to tilt her head up. His eyes are strong and piercing, lips set in a line and there’s something he wants from her. “What do you want in return, Ashina Sun?”

“You won’t disappear from me again.”

“That’s impossible.”

He moves his arm and she tenses. He brushes away a long strand and he gently tugs the hat until it hits the ground, the pins securing her hair unraveling. Her hair falls like a curtain by her face. “At least write to me that you are still alive.”

“How often?” she asks lightly and Sun cannot tell if she is amused.

His hand strokes the ends of her hair. “At least once a month.”

She is charmed. “Anything else?”

“When you are able to, come visit me.”

The back of her hand hits his away from her. “To enemy territory?”

“It won’t be when you deliver that peace treaty.”

She smiles. “Agreed."

***

She has led Sun on a wild hunt for the past three years since the day they met. It hurts Mujin to see his general growl and scramble to catch her.

But since last year, she is almost a constant sight. She keeps her promise and maintains daily contact with him. Sun sometimes waits out in the cold for the messenger to arrive with her letter.

And Mujin cannot hold in his shock when one day, he and Sun enter the tent and see her sitting on the wool mat, sipping tea. “How are you?” she greets as if it was an everyday occurrence. How she manages to get past their security is worrying but apparently Sun allows her free pass.

“You are here,” Sun says and lowers himself beside her. She nods. “Why have you not informed me beforehand?”

She gives him a secret smile. “It would take too long by letter.”

He snorts. “That’s why I said to train an eagle to deliver it.”

“That will take even longer.”

“You didn’t use my eagle to reply.”

“I was busy.” Sun scowls. Mujin lingers, unsure. “How are you, Mujin?” she asks.

He nods. “I am busy as well. It’s unfortunate you were here temporarily,” he drawls and Chang Ge looks up in interest. “I would have appreciated your help sorting out everything.”

She smiles. “I often thought of you accomplishing my matters as well.”

It is a dangerous territory. Sun is getting impatient. “Tell me of your travels,” he demands before Mujin could say anymore and goes to prepare their meals.

“I have formed a temporary alliance with a Han convoy.”

He snorts and gulps down a small jug that makes Chang Ge grimace. “You fooled them too? I suspected the Han can tell apart your gender since you are of the same tribe.”

“It doesn’t matter if they are Han or Turk, if they are from the Grasslands or Central Plains. Even you did not know.”

He touches her wrist and feels the vein beat. “It’s difficult for them to differentiate between a Han man and woman?” he snipes.

“Just as it is with Turks and animals,” she returns and moves away. Sun frowns and follows. “Ashina Sun, it is getting too warm,” she almost snaps and gives him a sharp smile.

He leans his head on a hand. “It’s because you rarely visit that I feel that if I look away, you will disappear.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I am not that quick.”

“You did last time.”

“I had a horse,” she retorts. “And an army fighting each other.”

His hand is playing with the excess trail of her robes spilling on the floor. “Even still, you are a sly woman.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she huffs and sips her drink.

Sun is entranced by her and she does not seem to mind his constant need to touch her.

When Mujin sees them, he puts down the food and drinks and quietly exits.

***

He does not know how to receive her.

They are gathering to pay respects to the Great Khan’s stepson and she is among the visitors. They meet behind a tent. “Why not?” he growls to her when she refuses his offer to be seated beside him.

“Formalities,” she just says with a smile.

He scowls. She departs to join the line and Mujin comes closer to say that he does not present himself well enough. “Explain,” Sun demands.

“Everyone knows your battle prowess. But you are quick to anger."

Sun grits his teeth. "She expects me to make a fool out of myself."

"Did she say that?"

"I see it in her eyes," he says and stalks back and forth. "What have I done to earn her misgivings?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"It doesn't," he snaps.

Once it starts, Sun remembers the Khan's dismissal of his near death, the agony of his mother's passing. He clears his thoughts. The people are tedious and he awaits her. His piercing eyes cut straight to hers once she reappears. Chang Ge merely smiles politely and bows. "Long life to you," she greets.

He nods. The receiving line is long and when everyone is seated, drinks and foods is served. Negotiations pass as conversation and Sun denies the merchants who wear sly smiles. He accepts a trade agreement from another tribe. Eventually, everyone bows in reverence once the Great Khan leaves. Once the men were drunk enough, he gestures for Chang Ge to come closer. He is very aware when she sits down beside him. He leans his hands close to the edges of her robes. "Good enough?" he whispers gruffly.

"Passable," she allows and readjusts her robes.

He frowns. "You look like a Han."

"I am a Han," she says sharply.

"I thought you would dress like Turks women do."

"Why would I?"

"I wanted to see how you would look. I dressed as a Han."

“They know I am a Han,” she points out.

He crosses his arms and frowns. “I am still curious.”

“Then another time,” she promises and he holds her to it.

***

After two years Sun decides he wants to marry her.

He finally has her tied to the land and she does not wander as often. While she does switch the location of her stay every six months, it is still within his reach. And she informs him each time. She is growing more beautiful with each passing season and it makes him realize he is not the only man seeking her hand. 

An unknown merchant passes through the doors with relative quickness and he looks angrily flushed. Sun storms in and sees the fierce woman guarding the door.

Their eyes meet.

“Let me see her.”

She does not even budge.

“He may come in,” Chang Ge calls.

Sun goes in. He sees her by the corner, idly watching the scenery. “Who was he?” he asks, stalking closer.

She does not even deign him a glance. “A suitor.” So she rejected him. His chest swells with satisfaction. He leans by the pillar near her. “Why have you come, Ashina Sun?”

He stares at the busy street. “I wanted to see you.”

“Oh?” Amusement colors her voice. “What is it?”

“Be my wife."

She steadily faces him. “Why must I?”

Because he cannot stand their separation any longer. The worry and longing plagues him. She is his heart, one that made him live. “Because I need you.”

“And what can you offer me in return?” she counters.

He frowns. “Everything you need.”

She sighs. “Even the sky has limits, Ashina Sun.”

“Just tell me.”

“What I need is unobtainable even by the god’s hands.”

He steps closer and she refuses to look away from his steady gaze. “Then I will give you what you want.”

She stares back. “What do I want?”

“Me,” he utters, gripping the growing vines above them. His hand clinches, wanting to hold this defiant woman. She has tricked fate and men countless times; he was a victim of her wit and clever plays. “I have an army. Resources. I know your true identity. I will be your confidante.”

“A position of power,” she concludes and there’s a faraway look in her eyes that says she is considering it. It makes him smug that he is correct that Chang Ge would not be impressed by the simple persuasion of flowers and silk. “That is an asset.”

“Is that a yes?” he demands impatiently.

“How will you benefit from this marriage?” she asks warily.

He gives her an incredulous look. “You.”

She frowns. Words mean nothing to her. “What are you saying, Ashina Sun?”

“I want you,” he says simply. “By my side.”

She shoots him a dry look. “To perform wifely duties for my husband?”

“Of course not,” he says in disgust. “You are more intelligent than anyone else I know and I need you with me to navigate through the Great Khan’s territory.” She considers this but he continues, “And there will be a day when you will ask me to hold you.”

She laughs, a trickle of bells and soft winds. “Even if that day comes in years?”

“I can wait.”

She looks up from her lashes. “Ask me again.”

“Will you be my wife?”

He catches her smile before it’s hidden by long sleeves. “My suitors were on their knees when they asked for my hand.”

He growls and promptly drops to his knees before her. “Be my wife already, Li Chang Ge.”

“I suppose I will be,” she says and does not protest when he pulls her down for a kiss.


	2. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! I am overwhelmed from the responses. I feel a bit of pressure so hopefully I can still deliver. It's also twice the length from the first chapter because of new content in the manhua and it messed with my dividing the fic in three parts ^^;

Mujin keeps his face blank.

His general is sitting cross-legged, chugging down a bowl of the finest wine, and the woman beside him is sipping tea.

“Say that again?” he asks mildly.

“Prepare a feast,” Sun says, wiping his mouth. “A celebration for our engagement.”

“You are marrying?” he asks her incredulously. He suspects there is an agreement of some kind; she is not the type of woman to resign herself to the trappings of marriage. And most of all, accepting Sun’s hand? No other woman is more deserving to have the general as her husband, but seeing her prowess in politics and battle, Mujin thinks nothing can truly bind Li Chang Ge.

“Yes,” is all she says with a charming smile that ends his questions.

It takes a week for preparations.

For three days, the celebration is loud. Turks surround them the first night, her most trusted people comes the second night though Mujin has to settle several more fights. On the third night, people from Uyghur came to pay respects.

There is a letter that darkens Chang Ge’s face and, with an annoyed smile, delivers her reply to a nervous messenger. “Tell Elteber he does not need to worry that Ashina Sun suffers from any disease and that, in fact, his eyes is celebrated as one of his greatest skill.”

 _Elteber?_  Mujin thinks. The title sounds familiar.

“I will understand if he cannot make the journey,” she continues. “We must be considerate of our elders.”

It makes the messenger sweat and when Chang Ge turns away, her fierce guard hands him a scroll. The visible relief on the messenger’s face makes Mujin wonders what her connection is to the Elteber.

He needs to inform Sun. But Chang Ge catches his eyes and sends him a smile that makes Mujin think twice. He sighs and drinks.

Sun, already downing another jug, makes pleasantries with the men from Uyghur who seem to be in competition with him. They look unsteady but are determinedly drinking more. “If you still want to cross swords with me,” Sun was saying, “I’ll take you on.”

Meanwhile, Chang Ge makes conversations with the ladies and their husbands. Mujin can see the stirrings of a new trade partnership.  Seeing them apart, Mujin thinks they will make a very powerful threat to their enemies. Already they have formed alliances and not even knowing the extent of Chang Ge’s influence, Mujin knows they can handle it.

***

Their engagement will last a year, they decide. Chang Ge is busy with her convoy and Sun needs to trample any of the Lesser Khan’s plans to disrupt it. It is more common to see her and she stays longer in his camp.

Mujin is busy drawing in traders to their route. Sun prepares many gifts as tradition dictates and it is no easy task when she is nearby.  Fortunately, she does not notice when a messenger arrives from Uyghur. As Chang Ge reads it, she sighs.

She tells him to prepare gifts and to dress finely when they travel to Uyghur. “Your mother’s tribe,” Sun says.

There is a small smile on her lips. “Yes.”

She stares off, the letter limp in her hands. He strides over to stand beside her and when she doesn’t move, he touches her shoulder. “I will honor them with the finest wine and metal.”

“Bring silk too,” she adds. “The old lady will appreciate it.”

“Whatever you want.”

“Sun,” she says suddenly. “You musn’t let my uncle ignite your temper.”

He imagines the old Han, the cunning trickster who also wears many masks. “Uncle?”

“The Elteber.”

His hand falls away.  _Elteber_. He is agonizingly familiar with the title. He thinks she involves herself with the Uyghur because of her mother, but why would the Elteber entrust her with the peace treaty? Chang Ge watches him calmly. It takes a while to get the words out. “You tell me now?”

“Of course. You’ll be my husband.”

Sun scowls. “He’s –“

“Sun,” she interrupts. “You and uncle have benefited from the peace treaty. Let the past lie.”

He sighs long and hard. The Elteber is extremely cunning. He looks at her. “As long as he doesn’t attack me first,” he says seriously.

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Chang Ge quirks her brow. “He will likely provoke you.”             

If it means Chang Ge will be his wife, then he can handle it. He is getting used to seeing her face every day and nothing will stop him from it.

Sometimes he looks over the crowd of people to find her. Now, she engages a merchant in conversation and he can sense the frustration in her strained smile. Sun leans back and observes.

“My lady, the roads are not kind,” he urges. “I cannot risk my goods.”

“We have strong men to accompany you.”

His hesitation is clear, Sun can see. “It is our policy to not accept assistance.”

Her hand rises to touch her mouth, her eyes wide in false worry. It draws his eyes to her lips. She allows his touch once, when both his knees were on the floor and it did not last long as he would have liked. He still remembers her softness, how a hand rises to touch his shoulder in silent protest when it lingers. She shyly coughs, faces away and commands him to make preparations to his camp which Sun ignores.

Now she stands, cool and unyielding like nothing can touch her. “But my uncle expects it. What shall I tell him of my failure?”

As Sun watches in the distance, the man wrings his hands and eventually sends his fastest rider with the goods. Chang Ge gives him a smile and bows in gratitude. When the merchant leaves, there is a glint in her eyes and the urge to kiss her grows stronger each day.

This woman will be my wife, Sun thinks. He just has to wait.

***

When Sun visits her, he sees a skittish figure trying to blend in the crowd.

He stalks the shadows when the short figure is abruptly pulled into the side and Sun discreetly follows. “Ah Dou,” a familiar looking Han says. “What are you doing here?”

“Let me go!”

Sun blocks the pathway and crosses his arms. “Who is this?”

The Han looks disturbed. “The young master’s pupil –“

“She is no longer my teacher,” Ah Dou snaps. “She lacks the dignity and meaning of what the title entails.”

“Boy,” Sun says sternly. “If she didn’t favor you, I would have beaten you halfway to death for that.”

The youth is burning with anger. “She’ll betray you too!” he shouts. “You know how she lies, makes promises that she never keeps.”

 “No matter the path, a student does not betray the teacher.”

 “You also fell for her lies,” Ah Dou shoots back. “It is the only thing she is good at.”

 “She may be merciful,” Sun says lowly. “But I am not.” A fist clenches and Sun yanks the youth’s collar up.

When Sun goes into her tent, Chang Ge puts down the scroll in her hands and looks at him like she knows something he does not. It makes him weary. “How is he?”

“Alive,” he says shortly.

She idly traces her finger on the table. “It was my mistake, Sun. He is right.”

He scoffs. “You are following what your heart wants. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

Chang Ge watches him rummage for a jug of wine. She realizes his free will is what draws her to him. She cannot deny she visits him to see how he lives his life and not to confirm that Sun has taken a wife as the rumors - _Mujin_ \- says.

“Hey.” Chang Ge blinks. He is suddenly in front of her, grabbing her wrist. “What’s with all these ink stains?”

She looks down. “There were many reports I needed to send out.” Then she adds, “As well as the invitations.”

“Leave that stuff to Mujin.”

“I can do it,” she says and tries to yank her hand away.

He does not budge. “Let me help you.”

She laughs. “You did not master writing the Han language yet, Sun.” He scowls. “But I appreciate your letter from before,” Chang Ge adds with a smile that placates him. She remembers his messy scrawl of his desire to speak to her about his origins after their separation in Chang An.

Sun still holds her wrist captive. He likes having her close, Chang Ge muses. “Is my tent ready?” he asks.

There’s a strange silence. It strikes Chang Ge that when they become husband and wife, they will share living quarters. Sun looks at her, thoughtfully and very seriously, and Chang Ge has a feeling she knows what is plaguing his thoughts.

“Yes,” she says. “I’ve made temporary arrangements until our marriage.”

His lips twitch. “I’ll see that you’ll have everything you need as well.”

“Please do.” He waits a beat. Then his fingers stroke over the skin where her veins beat wildly. “Until then, Sun,” she manages to say.

He withdraws and tells her he’ll be riding along the plains and Chang Ge ignores the pounding of her heart.

***

It is time.

Han tradition dictates the woman wear a hood that covers her face as a sign of submission which makes Sun scoff. Chang Ge has her own will and it is her spirit that calls to him. 

She is a warrior and lady; her intelligence is unrivaled and one day he will draw out her passion. From all her time spent as a man, Sun thinks she doesn't notice the differences.

From the gentle curve of her waist, how small and rough her hands are from work. She is a woman foremost. He cannot help but want to give her jewels and fabrics, to see his gifts drape over her body and face when they are joined in marriage. He knows she rarely dresses so extravagantly and he is unsure if she will indulge him.

Then she appears in a vision of red and flowing robes, jewelry adoring her headdress and hair, and it stuns him to silence.

They try to tell him to face forward, that he cannot see the bride until the end of the ceremony. The words don't reach him, not when she glides gracefully towards him.

She is to keep her face down the entire time, but Chang Ge is no ordinary bride.

Before she stops beside him, she looks up with a small smile and Sun knows she is the only woman he is destined to love.

***

The night of their wedding is filled with scuffles, gliding of clothes over skin and sighs.

It is not the way most husbands celebrate but Sun does not care.

“You Hans are too stiff,” he critiques.

“Just because we do not indulge in alcohol and songs every night?” she returns, pins dropping from her long hair and Sun takes a moment to stare as it unravels in arcs and falls like rain down her back. “Not everyone has the need to celebrate,” she continues, mesmerizing him as she shrugs off the heavy ceremonial robes in favor of the silk robes hanging on the folding screens.

He answers with a non-committal grunt. 

She looks at him, sees his intense look of concentration and a flush reddens her cheeks. “You should not stare, Sun.”

He thinks about it for a moment. “You don’t need to be embarrassed.” He turns away, unbuckling his armor, not bothered if she is looking. They are now husband and wife. He would keep no secrets from her.

The clothes pile at his feet.

She knew his body is heavy with muscle, but the sight dries her mouth.

She is unfamiliar in this territory and Sun does not seem to care either. He even walks to a table to place down his knives without a shirt. She ties her robes loosely.

She tears her eyes away and pulls back the bed cover. She hesitates; she will be vulnerable in sleep with someone so close to her. His back flexes muscles and scars as he pulls on a tunic and Chang Ge thinks this man could protect her.

Behind him, Sun can hear her settle in. He tugs down the tunic and when he stands by the bed, he observes her.

She lays on their bed, surrounded by silk, her face soft in sleep. He is too tired from the ceremony to even consider consummating their marriage. It does not bother him that he has to wait; one of his lifetime wishes is fulfilled this very day. Instead he lies beside her, contemplates on her beauty and drifts to sleep soon after.

***

Chang Ge surveys the land and sees the busy movements of horses, goods and people. It feels like a long time, she thinks, that before when she dresses like a man, she had to navigate carefully in their community. But just a few weeks ago Sun is her husband. Now she commands them.

She can monitor multiple trade routes easily with Sun’s network. Mr. Qin informs her that their convoy has broken through the West successfully and is in negotiations to set up headquarters.

“Please stay,” Mujin says just as she hops onto a horse. “I need your help.”

“For?”

“Organizing the files we took from the Han long ago. Sun still cannot read your letters and I have many errands.”

It peaks her interest. “Very well.”  _What ancient text did they steal?_  Chang Ge wonders as she follows him to a secluded tent.

It surprises her how several books pile to the ceiling, not neatly, but it is not the mess she thought. There is no book that splays on the floor or thrown hazardously. She picks one up and remembers it from her childhood.

Her legs fold to sit on the floor and Mujin lets in light. “I am sure he planned to surprise you by giving these to you. But my duties are demanding and I have no time to tidy it.”

“He does not do it himself?”

Mujin cants her a knowing look she misses. “His schedule is busy and he didn’t want other Turks near it. But what better than his wife to handle her own gift?”

She smiles. “How sly you are, Mujin.”

He nods and leaves. “I simply present opportunities.”

She reads.

It is near evening when Sun wonders where his wife is. He did not see her since breakfast. “Where is Chang Ge?” he asks Mujin.

“She wandered into one of the tents –“

Sun is already gone before he could finish.

***

It’s not often they kiss at the start of their marriage.

It’s just a meeting of lips, she thinks. But there’s always a moment when her heart seems to stop at the look in his eyes, how alert and soft he watches her. As if gauging for her reaction. She doesn’t know what to feel but whatever Sun sees, it makes him lean down to kiss her.

It sometimes happens at the end of a long day or if they are apart for too long. It feels like an afterthought and Chang Ge finds she does not mind.

She looks for him in the fields. After all, her husband seeks her just as often. His eyes are like an eagle, just a tint lighter than her own, and it always seems to find her no matter where she hides.

He smoothly disembarks from the horse and reaches her in large strides. “There will be enough fur to trade for salt,” he says and guides her to their tent.

“Oh,” she says, waiting.

He takes off the bow and arrow, and makes his way to the dresser. “We’ll be prepared for winter,” he continues. “Perhaps we should also trade for iron.” He puts on a new tunic, tossing the dirty one to a basket.

“Hmm.” She watches her husband go to his armory to pick up a sword.

“We’ve made peace but the Lesser Khan is planning something.” His lips set in a line. When he looks like that, she thinks he is very handsome. He raises a brow. “What is it, Chang Ge?”

She blinks. “Nothing.”

“Sun!” Mujin’s voice calls out.

Sun strides to the entrance and their voice exchange in tense whispers.

There is a conflict Sun has to settle. Chang Ge hears it and follows. “It would be good if we reach there when the sun sets,” she says, strapping her horse. “The community will be gathered to prepare for dinner and can witness their chief’s foolhardiness.”

“You are staying here.”

She looks at him. “I have walked in the cold to surrender to you,” she reminds him. “You have sent me to the Grasslands to hunt for my food. Why worry now?”

“I know you are good with a blade,” he says impatiently. “But I need you to stand in my place here.”

She contemplates it and nods. “I will look over the accounts then.”

It is the exact send-off he expects and Suns smirks. His wife is not one to wait around for her husband to return. He frowns.  “You will remain faithful to me,” he says strongly.

She gives him a strange look. “Of course. As do you.” He nods. They are the same. He bends to give her a deep kiss that she protests and he punishingly whacks Mujin on the back because of his snickers.

The two tribes settle at his arrival. The Turks know the general is partial to their side, but ever since he acquired a Han wife, they are no longer certain.

“General!” a robust older man shouted. “It is time for you to settle matters. These –“   

Sun stonily takes it in. This man shows no respect. He is demanding and comes closer, and Sun contemplates putting him in his place when one of his men intervenes. A crossbow points at the man’s eyes. The smell and look of the tip signifies poison.

It shouldn’t surprise Sun but it still does and he shoots a look at Mujin who deftly looks the other way.

“You!” the tribe leader thunders as he looks down the length of the weapon and sees dark green eyes clouded with irritation. “How dare you!”

“You have nerve,” Chang Ge says mildly. Sun settles his horse, agitated by her tone. “Not only have you conspired with the Lesser Khan, you dare order the Tegin?” Sun watches and waits, sword ready at his hip if the man continues to hurl insults. Had he not realized yet?

He bristles. “I demand you to name yourself!”

“Li Chang Ge.”

He recognizes the name. Word had spread that a clever Han strategist was among the Turks but this is a woman.  “What business do you have here?”

Sun opens his mouth. She sends the chief a cool look. “Defending my husband.” Sun doesn’t like the wording and he is sure to tell her later.  “When you serve your Tegin, you will be wise to realize common knowledge.”

“Tegin! Cease your wife’s-“

Sun loses patience and angles his sword on his throat. “You do not command me or my wife.” He lets the metal slide and draws blood. “Whoever inherits his position, send offerings. I will forgive this slight when your affairs are in order,” he says to the crowd and plunges his sword through the man.

She watches dispassionately as the crowd gasps and cheers. Sun whips his sword once to rid the blood and turns. “Let’s go, Chang Ge.”

Chang Ge recognizes the importance of his position and chooses to quietly follow him, head held high. Turk politics are the same as the Han.

***

He watches her from the seat on his prized horse.

She is a fearsome opponent, a skilled hunter and clever woman, he concludes. One that leads him to distraction each day.

“Why did you agree to marry me?” he asks, pulling up next to her.

She raises the hood away from her face. “Was it not established?”

Something in him chills. “Our agreement,” he grits.

There is a glint in her eyes. “Yes.”

Sun keeps quiet and she doesn’t say anything further. He begins to fasten his pace, the wind blowing hard. He does not look back to see if she follows. Matters of the heart are difficult, but her company brings him peace. In the nights, she is almost docile in her sleep. So it should not matter if she does not feel the same way he does. Does he love her? Sun frowns. He cannot go a day without the sight of her and that is enough for him to realize her place in his heart is large.

“Sun,” she calls.

“What?” he snaps.

“Why are you angry?”

“I’m not.”

“Did my answer displease you?” It did, but Sun would not say. She laughs and its grits on his nerves. “Silly husband. When I said agreement, I meant our marriage vows.”

Sun freezes and whips to look at her, but she is already galloping away, her long hair wildly fluttering in the wind. And Sun chases his beautiful, clever wife.

***

“Sun, the merchants have arrived,” Mujin announces as he enters. Sun is on his feet and barges past him.  “She is aware of their arrival but I convinced her that their items are of no interest,” he calls out.               

Sun ignores their greetings and heads straight for one particular carriage. He identifies it by smell and marches to the merchant. “Give me a cartload of your fragrances.”

The merchant stutters, “Which one, Tegin? I have many; lavender, sweet citrus –“

“All.”

He commands a nearby servant to carry it to his tent. “Bring it through the back with the wine. Do not let my wife see it.”

“Why do you try hard to win her favor?” Mujin asks when Sun settles back inside.

“I’m not,” he says sharply. “She is already my wife.  What is wrong with giving her gifts?”

As a loyal subordinate and friend, Mujin can roll his eyes in front of him. “You are just unhappy she found the stash of Han books.” Sun looks annoyed. “You hoarded it in secret to give it to her as a wedding gift.”

“You were supposed to keep her from discovering it!”

Mujin has to sip his drink before his smile betrays it. “Sun, your wife is naturally curious. I don’t see her,” he begins, sweeping his gaze around their camp. “Maybe she has seen your next gift too?”

It does not surprise Mujin when he suddenly leaves.

    ***    

The first time he touches her, she draws blood.

She pants, terror in her eyes as she presses the blade on his neck. “Chang Ge,” he says deeply, submitting to her with his jugular exposed. “Put that down.”

The haze of sleep engulfs her and she struggles to break free. “Sun?”

He snatches the dagger and throws it far. It lands with a thud and Chang Ge blinks rapidly. She sits up, staring at his neck and her hands. He is watching her wearily. She does not blame him. “Why do you keep a hidden blade?”

“Because sleep is when I am at my most vulnerable,” she retorts but does not turn away. He deserves an explanation. But the matter of the heart before it forces her to react: “What were you doing?”

The question annoys him. “I wanted to hold you,” he says gruffly. “I didn’t expect you to try and kill me.”

She doesn’t apologize. “Hold me?” she asks instead.

He stares steadily. “Nothing you didn’t want to do,” he says because he cannot tell what she is thinking. Always thinking too heavily, he thinks. “You looked distressed and I wanted to comfort you.”

“Oh.”

He does not attempt to anymore and she is fine with the lack of contact.

But after a few weeks, she admires his body from afar, seeks his warmth in the cold nights, and wonders why his caged strength awes her. She can feel the muscles on his arm flex when he guides her to their tent.

One night as they settle in bed, Chan Ge moves closer, holding his arm as she moves beside him. It is unsightly to sling her leg over him though she has to resist the urge. She has seen the women fawn over him as he leads his men to hunt. She is not a jealous woman, but as he had imprinted her in front of his men, she wants him to know he rightly belongs to her in return. Sun will never be unfaithful, but she does not believe in absolutes.

When had she become so sly, Chang Ge wonders, laying her head on his beating heart.

She sighs and his body stiffens. His voice sounds strangled when he asks her name in a question. “I can’t hold my husband?” she asks, tilting her face up to him.

“You can,” he answers and wraps an arm around her thin waist.

“What is the problem?” she continues because he is still eyeing her wearily. “I have no weapon,” she adds with a smile.

“I know.” He checks their bed for any and it pleases him that there are none stored. “You are treating me like a cushion.”

“Is that so bad?” she teases, fitting her body to his.

“I’d like my wife to treat me as a man.”

He rolls them so he is above her and captures her lips.

***

The sun is high and the wind feels good enough for Sun to convince Chang Ge to temporarily abandon her duties.

He rides to the farthest plain. Mujin’s call brings him back and he looks over his shoulder to see his wife surrounded by a group of herdsmen. They leer at the female who is hiding her hands, reaching for the crossbow hidden in her sleeves.

A sword points at one their throats and the man cowers beneath his furious gaze. “G-general?”

“Pay your respects to my wife.”

Her hand withdraws and she lets Sun take control. She likes the air and wind, but she would not undermine his authority in front of his men. Sun barks orders and they leave in a scatter.

He looks her over, searching for any injuries. Chang Ge smiles and sets the horse off on a gallop. “Let us hunt!”

Mujin is about to follow when his general commands him, “Mujin, leave us.”

He gratefully obeys. “Yes, Sun.” Mujin does not look back to see him ride hard to catch up to his wife.

Chang Ge does not mention Mujin’s absence when Sun settles his horse besides hers. Instead she says, “I have brought spices for lunch.”

Her bow and arrows are strapped to her coat. Sun stays his horse as Chang Ge races ahead. He admires her form belonging in the grasslands, wild and free. But first he must prepare the campfire since Mujin is not here.

He lays out a thick blanket on the grass and gathers wood. She returns soon after with a rabbit pierced by an arrow and he growls that he wants more meat and stalks back into the wilderness to hunt. “You need to eat more,” he says loudly, dropping the captured game.

“Oh?” she trails, preparing to cut it.

His instinct warns him to tread lightly. “I like your body,” he states instead. “It's of no consequence if you eat more.”

She stares with a look that reminds him that he cannot match her wit. But what else could he say? It is the truth. “Do aesthetics matter to you?”

He frowns. “No.”

She laughs and Sun knows he’s in the clear.

The sun is setting and Sun lounges by the log near her legs. She is humming a sort of tune and the small amount of alcohol he had earlier in the day relaxes him. “When did you leave my wine behind?”

“Before you mounted the horse, of course.”

“My Han wife thinks she’s clever,” he mutters and pulls her down by the neck.

They make love under the stars, though he has to persuade her because she dislikes the exposure. It empowers him to connect to the land, the home of his ancestors, and wishes she knew of the importance.

***

But when she takes his hand and leads him to their bed, he decides it does not matter.

Her body is soft and womanly and he tries to treat her gently. His hands feel large on her smaller frame, his body engulfs hers, and when he kisses her, their bodies fit together. Her legs slide against him. He smirks against her lips. She is not a woman who easily speaks of her desires.

His hips move strongly against hers. “Sun,” she calls softly.

He answers her with a deep kiss. The adrenaline of battle, its sweetest victory and the finest wine, no other pleasure could compare when she falls apart in his arms.

***

There is an attempt on her life.

It does not surprise her given her dealings and Sun knows he should understand, but his blood boils. Assassination isn’t new to him, but Chang Ge is a different matter entirely.

She surveys the land a few miles away where it happened. “Potential resources,” she tells him as she harnesses her horse. “I believe it will be more convenient for traders to settle issues there.”

He lifts her up to the horse with ease. “I will trust your decision.” A handful of armed guards assist her.

So when one grim rider limps back into camp, there’s a crushing weight in Sun’s chest. “Where is she?” he demands.

“The Lesser Khan,” he hisses and falls to his knees, head bowed.

Sun clenches his sword. “We ride now. Tell us everything.”

Mujin is already at his side with his best men. They leave within minutes and Sun urges the horse faster.

Over the fields and hills, they ride until he sees smoke rising from the distance. Civilians flee into the plains and Sun orders his men to take down the armed men. He charges for the village. Fire is spreading and dead bodies litter the ground. Sun swivels his horse, cutting down enemies.

“Chang Ge!” he bellows.

She stumbles into view, holding her side. Her face is grim and a sword dangles from one hand. “Sun,” she gasps. “Thank the heavens you are here.” He is about to scoop her up when she shakes her head. Anger fills him when she takes her hand away and blood coats it. “We need to deal with this first,” Chang Ge says calmly and Sun is on the ground, already ripping away a piece of cloth.

She leans heavily on him. “Where else are you hurt?” He scans her from head to toe and dabs her forehead. Chang Ge sighs and nuzzles into his hand. It instantly reminds him of a poem. He is all war and anger yet she is so calm in the storm. “We will return,” he promises. “Your wounds will heal and you will sleep well tonight.”

She can only smile weakly.

Sun angles her so he can support her in his arms and for every hiss that she makes, Sun promises retribution a thousand times. “Who did this?”

His gaze is to her wound. “Already dead,” she says. “But there are plenty more who seek my death.”

They will find theirs, Sun thinks.

Mujin arrives. Sun reluctantly leaves her side. “Come back safely, Sun,” she says tiredly.

He wants to kiss her but she’s grimacing as Mujin dresses her wound. He unsheathes his sword and stalks towards the sounds of a fight. That night, his men witness the rain turn red and their general bathed in blood and not a single foe lays with their head intact. He leaves one barely alive to leave a message to the Lesser Khan.

He rides back hard though one man advises he washes off in the river. “The easier the mistress can… speak with you.”

He listens only because he wants to hold Chang Ge all night.

He orders more men around their area and a smaller team to investigate. When he returns, Mujin is sitting on the wooden steps. “Sun,” he says. “She is well. It will take a few days for her to recover.” He lays a hand on his shoulder. “Do not worry, Sun.” He bids him goodnight and disappears into the night.

She is already asleep when he enters. There is a cot beside her that Mujin lays out and Sun settles in.

Only her slow breathing gives him peace.

***

She surprises him one day.

She dresses like the Han women in court, reminding him of the first time he sees her long ago in Chang An. She wears her hair down despite fashions, bright colors covering her figure. Jewels adore her hair and drapes to the front of her face, and a symbol is delicately written on her forehead.

“Sun?”

 “Why are you dressed?” he asks numbly.

“Did you forget?” she says with a sigh. “We are meeting with the Governor today.”

He cannot take his eyes off her. “I’ll have Mujin make preparations.”

“I already instructed him,” she says. “Come, Sun. I will help dress you.”

He is about snap back that he  _can_  dress himself, but the thought of his wife assisting him silences it.

It doesn’t unnerve him how intimately Chang Ge knows how men dress; she still sometimes masquerades as one. As she adjusts his armor, it intrigues him to see the intricacy of her hair style. It was better down, loose and free, but Sun swears he will blind any man who sees her like that. His preference is when her hair drapes across the sheets and over her naked body, ready to receive him…

When she buckles his coat, he kisses her red-coated lips. He is not known for pretty words and she does not expect it, but he has to say, “You are beautiful, Chang Ge.”

She looks up beneath long lashes, jade eyes twinkling and it makes him lean down again. She presses a kiss on his mouth before he could. “Let us go, Sun.”

***

He is wary. Even a few days stay in the city makes him uncomfortable. “Why do the Han have small streets and tall buildings?” he grumbles. “You cannot even see the sky. They all look the same.”

Chang Ge ignores him and enjoys the mild breeze and cotton curtains shielding them from the sun. “You feel unaccustomed as I was in the grasslands.”

He freezes. “It's no longer difficult living in the grasslands,” he says and waits for her confirmation.

“I am used to it,” she says airily. “But I still prefer the way of the Han. My people,” she adds stressfully because he is getting riled up.

“I suppose a trip once in a while to your home is needed,” he grudgingly says.

“Once every four months.”

His teeth grits but he cannot deny her wishes. “I’ll go with you.”

“Of course,” she agrees. “You are my husband. However, I know this life does not suit you, Sun. You may not come with me every time if you wish.”

He is about to deny that, but he cannot stand the crowded market streets and tall buildings. Even the garden in the compound resembles a false forest, cut and placed in spaces. He dislikes the manipulation of the land. “Fine,” he says shortly.

Xu Feng receives them with a smile. “Young master,” he says to Chang Ge and bows.

“How are operations?”

“There–“ The Han gives him a quick look and lowers his voice. Whatever he says, Chang Ge nods. Sun dislikes this man. His smile is like a fox and his words are honeyed. “Oh, the general is here too,” he says mildly and executes a short bow. Sun does not care much for Han formalities, but it grits on his nerves.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he challenges as Chang Ge walks while she reads a document. “She is my wife.”

“Of course. The young master is generous and wise to choose a husband that suits her life’s wishes.”

“I hear what you say,” Sun warns, hand on his sword.

“Sun!” Chang Ge thunders. “Xu Feng, please leave us.”

“Yes, young master.”

His mouth is set in a line and so is hers. “I don’t like him,” Sun says.

“You don’t like Han people.”

“I respect them,” he retorts. “But I cannot agree with their way of living. It is unnatural for me.”

“I know, Sun. But Xu Feng is a friend.”

He doesn’t go the next time. So whenever Chang Ge leaves the Grasslands to travel to the Central Plains, Sun is in a mood. He is angrier, his patience short, and he is always scowling.

“Sun, you are making the men nervous,” Mujin confronts him as he kicks a chest open. Sun grunts. “I know you miss your wife, but calm down.”

He whips around with a hard glare. “Mujin, you are a friend. But say anymore and I will kill you.”

Mujin sighs forlornly and leaves the tent. Not too long after, a Han arrives with a letter. Mujin hopes the message will ease his temper. Miraculously, it does. Sun does not say what the note entails, but it betters his mood.

But four days later, the man returns and his mood worsens.

“She is extending her stay,” he grits.

“Why?” Mujin questions because even his tolerance has a limit.

“Another month!”

“Why does the general not go to her side?” someone asks nervously.

It occurs to Sun that he could, but Mujin stops him. “He cannot,” he says sharply. “You have a tribal meeting with our allies. You must be present, Sun.” His temper spikes and Sun crumples the letter in one hand, but Mujin notices he doesn't throw it away as he leaves.

It is weeks later when a large carriage arrives that Mujin can relax. The flaps of the tent burst out as Sun exits and the carriage comes to a stop before him. He ignores their greetings, hears her voice deep inside and promptly reaches in to pull her in his arms.

“Sun,” she admonishes quietly, smiling for appearances. “Can you not wait until I set my foot on the ground?”

“I can’t,” he says flatly and carries his wife back to their tent.

***

She is in the Grasslands, trying to tame an eagle. Sun’s eagle tolerates her touch and presence, but she wants one for herself.

A bold eagle eyes her haughtily in its perch. She cannot entice it to come down.

She watches it and it watches her. Eventually, she brings food and lays it out on the ground. The eagle doesn’t move. She tries again until it briefly flies down and accepts it.

The next time, it rests on a lower branch. She experimentally raises her arm. Its head tilts several times and Chang Ge notices its sharp claws. She brings a gauntlet in her next visit.

She grips food in one hand. Her arm is sore from keeping its upraised position and she only lowers it because it starts to shake and she swears the animal turns it head once she does. It flaps its wings to take flight, hovers in the air as it stares at her and glides away. She smiles wryly. Just like its master, proud and majestic.

She comes back again and again.

Although Sun does not say it, she knows it’s his wish for her to tame one. When she leaves for the Central Plains, he is restless waiting for her message. And his reply is almost immediate, within two days when the eagle lands at her window.

She is determined.

She comes back after her ride and Sun discovers scratches on her fingers. He silently hands her a towel and after she tosses it away, he envelops her in his arms and kisses her hand. 

Another day comes and Sun looks up to see her icy gaze fixed forward, lips turned down. It almost resembles a pout and Sun smirks.

Her face is scratched the next time and it amuses him until Chang Ge ignores him for the entire day.

The days are getting longer when she returns. “If it’s too difficult, just cease trying, Chang Ge.”

“You must wait and see,” she replies coolly.

Then she does not return the next day. He sends out men to search, grabbing his own horse but they cannot find her. It is getting dark. “Search the plains again!”

The men he sends out returns with embarrassed looks and stares at the ground. “General, the mistress is a capable woman,” they say as if reading a letter. “And says she is well.”

“Where is she?” he snarls.

They hesitate. “She says to be patient.”

He grabs one by the collar and the man quickly says, “Please, general, your wife says to not resort to violence or she will extend her stay!”

Sun grunts in disgust and puts him down. He storms away.

Later, an insistent knock gets his attention and an unfamiliar eagle is perched next to his own who guardedly eyes it. There is a small paper rolled in its feet and blood rushes through him. Sun snatches it.

The note reads: Dry riverbank. Come quickly.

He has been learning Han letters and he recognizes her writing. So she knows he is secretly learning her written language.

He puts on a cloak and goes straight for his horse.

***

Mujin hates it when they fight. Sun is usually indulgent of her habits but now it is as if they are on opposite ends. He does not know what they are fighting about but his general’s voice reaches him.

“This is why you lost Shuo Province!”

“Just because you assume Turks are stronger than my people does not mean we have to rush into battle as you do to prove it.”

He does not ask questions when Sun storms in.

When the night comes, Sun takes glances at the entrance of the tent, but not once has Chang Ge walked through. When he demands a servant, she stutters, “T-The mistress already had her dinner.”

His jaw clenches and the maid scatters away. He sleeps in the war room and Mujin lays out a spread and fur blankets for him.

In the morning, after a quiet breakfast with Mujin and still no sight of Chang Ge, Sun prepares for the day. He saddles the horse, ready to set out for the tradesmen who sell her favorite snacks. Sesame pancakes. He glances at their tent when he sees his beautiful wife emerge. His grip slackens. Her face is cool, eyes icy when it meets his and she silently walks the other way.

He grits his teeth.

That night, Mujin is woken up when he hears a loud curse and the frantic buckling of straps. He steps out in time to see Sun mount a black horse and ride hard towards the dark hills. In a moment, he follows him. “Sun! What’s wrong?” he yells against the force of the winds.

“She’s gone!” he shouts with an edge in his voice that reminds Mujin of the bloodthirstiness in battle. But he can detect a faint trace of panic. “She left me,” he says in disbelief and Mujin stays back as his general slow towards the roads.

They return without words. Mujin cannot see his face, but he can sense despair. “Hey,” he tries to say but Sun holds up a hand.

Another night passes and Mujin broods in his tent.

“Mujin?”

His head snaps up at the voice. She is back. “Do you know what you did to Sun?” he says, trying to leash the anger in him. His friend is indisposed, miserable.

“Where is he?”

He does not want to answer, but knows only she can resolve it. “He’s in the barracks,” he says and dismisses her from sight.

It is dark when she enters. She ties one curtain to let in the moonlight glow and sees a masculine body lying on the floor. “Sun.”

He groggily wakes up. A shot of pain races through his head and he clutches it. The smell of alcohol overwhelms him and he empties another bottle. “What do you want?” he grunts to the intruder.

“You drink too much,” Chang Ge says, keeping her distance.

It is a while before he faces her. “Why have you returned?”

“Because you are here,” she says simply.

“You left me,” he growls, smashing the bottle. “Rode off into the night and disappeared for days.”

She does not apologize. “I needed to think.”

He abruptly stands. “I gave you space,” he accuses. “I have not shared a bed with you ever since then!” He cannot look at her anymore. “How much space do you require to think, Chang Ge? Will you disappear into the mountains the next time?”

“No,” she says calmly and it angers him. “I appreciate that we were in separate quarters.”

“Then why did you leave?” he shouts.

“I am still a Han, Sun. I cannot stand the way of the Turks sometimes and need time to recollect my thoughts without noise.”

“Will you leave me again?”

“I don’t know,” she answers truthfully. “You are my husband; I will never leave your side. But when we fight… I might need to be somewhere else,” she continues and he stiffens. “But I did not realize how much it hurt you. I will not leave without saying anything again, Sun.”

“Where were you?”

She gives him a strange look. “By the river. I was expecting you to find me but when you did not come, I returned.”

“You were waiting for me?” he asks incredulously. He is angry again. The wolves could have gotten to her. He never ventured there in his haste and clouded mind, only thinking of the trade routes.

“Yes,” she says simply. “It was a perfect place. You and I without anybody else to hear. Just the earth and winds.”

“Is that all?” he rasps as she glides closer.

“No,” she admits, kneeling before him. “I thought of us making love there.” She pauses. “I heard it excites the Turks. Seeing as it did to you before, I thought it was timely.” 

His arm wraps around her waist and she willingly fits herself in his embrace. “I should have searched for you longer.”

Chang Ge smiles. “I should not have left without a word.” He holds her closer, relief coursing through him. It was long nights he suffered without her warmth. “Come, let us retire in our quarters,” she says by his shoulder.

She pulls back slightly and his grip tightens. He stands, swinging her in his arms and Chang Ge does not complain. He is dizzy on his feet but rights himself because the woman in his arms is expecting him to.

In the dark hour, Mujin witnesses them emerge from the barracks and make their way back to their tent. There is finally peace, Mujin thinks. 


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to update after the latest raw chapters @.@ Sooo much development. I regret limiting it to three chapters since I went ahead in this timeline and I can only squeeze in what I could to fit as flashbacks (I use a lot of it here orz). Also more Pusa screen time because that man is gold. I'm a little nervous about the ending since I wrote it a long time ago but I still wanted to keep it so just adjusted it a bit. See you all in the next fic ^^

She purchases a large amount of silk.

It is the first time Sun sees her buy so recklessly. There is a plan he doesn’t know about. “What’s this for?” he asks.

“For Yuan Niang’s birthday present.” With that, Chang Ge goes back to arranging the fabric and by her elbow Sun sees patterns on a sheet.

The name means nothing to him. “Who is she?”

“The young girl with me when you crashed into our carriage before.” According to her, the girl is near marriageable age though there are no plans for it. And to Sun’s ears, it sounds like the girl sought Chang Ge’s approval. “We’ll be leaving within the month,” she says.

He doesn’t miss the _we_.

While Sun grits his teeth – he dreads travelling to Chang An – Chang Ge folds up a letter and goes outside where her eagle awaits. It obediently remains lax when she ties it around its leg.

She hesitates. There is another letter within her pocket but Chang Ge decides against it. That is for another time. She raises her arm up for it to fly.

She hopes for no trouble in the coming months.

***

They arrive in Chang An.

It is a familiar sight. The compound still bustles with people and Sun can see her fierce guard, now stationed here, waiting at the back. A servant bows before them. “Lady Yuan Niang awaits you.”

Before they could move forward, a girl bursts out of the house. “Sister!” she says happily and races forward before stopping to a complete halt.

Chang Ge smiles. “Hello, Yuan’er.”

She fidgets in place. Chang Ge invitingly raises her arms and the girl launches into them. “How long are you staying?” she asks eagerly.

“Two weeks.” Sun keeps from twitching. She said _a few days_ but never did specify. “This is my husband, Ashina Sun.”

He focuses back on the girl. She watches him with curious eyes. Just like the small girl from a few years ago with youthful obedience but there’s a hint of intelligence that tells Sun she knows her looks can fool anyone. She _is_ under Chang Ge’s care.

“The one who made you walk barefoot in the snow?”

And no doubt her mouth is just as sharp under the guise of childlike naivety. Before Sun can retaliate with any sort of defense, Chang Ge laughs. “Yes, the same man. Very good, Yuan’er.” 

Sun tries not to scowl when the girl turns to him. “Good afternoon,” she greets. Then her attention immediately returns to Chang Ge. “Sister, may we go shopping in the market?”

“After your studies.”

“It’s done!” she says excitedly.

Xu Feng looks haggard as he nods in confirmation. “Young master, allow this servant to accompany you.”

That does not sit well with Sun and Chang Ge slides him a look. “I have a task for you, Xu Feng. Until then we shall be escorted by my husband.”

Sun notices there is another plan she does not tell him about. But in the crowded streets, the heat distracts and irritates Sun. He swallows it all. Chang Ge is clearly enjoying her time with the girl and though they buy many things – the amount is ridiculous, Sun thinks – he promises to be like their shadow, silent and hidden.

Until someone bumps into Chang Ge so hard she stumbles.

The sharp call of his name doesn’t stop him from clenching the arm of the guilty merchant. “Apologize,” Sun demands.

He does with a stutter.

Later, when they are alone, Chang Ge reminds him that they are in Chang An and they do not want to draw attention. He listens but also mentions the lack of manners of the Han.

That led to another argument that nearly kicks him out of their room except Chang Ge chooses to leave and sleep with the young girl instead.

***

When they return, there is an excess of cloth and Sun leaves it to Chang Ge to handle. It will probably be gone by the end of the day.

He is ready to lead a hunt when a servant informs him, “The mistress is looking for you, Tegin.”

It makes him pause. The sun is already setting and they are losing time. The matter must be important so Sun orders Mujin to take his place. When he enters their tent, he halts in place at the sight of her.

Now he knows what she’s done with the cloth.

Sun has to admit that all styles of dress suit her _very_ well. Even before he finds out she is a woman, there is something unsettling about Chang Ge’s beauty. Even Mujin questions his treatment of her when she was the male strategist under his command.

When she dresses like a Han, it modestly flows around her like water and it reminds him that she is born into a royal family, the highest of the land. When a long dress drapes over her figure like a Uyghur woman, it fits her body more snugly and makes him want to trace down the feminine curves of her body. 

Nothing prepares him for when she finally dresses in Turk clothes as a woman. “Sun,” she calls.

It looks no different than the Uyghur style and Sun cannot fool himself into thinking he is aware of fashions, but the sight of her wearing his tribe’s garments stuns him.

Maybe he forgets a meeting or that they are travelling again, but he cannot string enough words to ask _why_.

Chang Ge senses it and smiles. “I promised you, have I not?” She spins once, showcasing her figure and she looks very pleased, almost glowing, and it is obvious he should be praising her.

“Take it off.”

It startles her into silence. Then, “It doesn’t look good?”

It is a jab, but Sun does not notice. “You are very beautiful. Now take it off.” When he unbuckles his coat and reaches for his belt, understanding shines in her eyes. Her eyes grow darker, Sun notices, when her desires are stirred.

It should be funny to him that she struggles to take it off. There is a zipper at the back and the belts across her abdomen need to be undone. He pulls her close, his fingers swiftly unbuttoning each one. It makes her blink. “I did not think you would know about women’s clothes, Sun.”

He just grunts and her lips turn down.

Sun kisses her. His body is hungry to feel her naked skin and all these layers annoy him. He finally rips it at her back and she exclaims. Nonplused, he drops her on the bed and climbs over her. But her hand on his chest stops him. “That dress was specially made.”

“It looked good,” he agrees.

“No different from others, I’m sure.”

Then she crosses her arms over her chest and her legs are together. Sun can see the furrow in her brows and he sighs. “It was only once,” he says, “before she tried to slit my throat.”

Concern makes her embrace him, but the mood already shifts. She thinks of Mimi and the many women sent as prizes, of Mujin’s chilling words of their fate. At least during Sun’s ‘recovery’, it ceased and women no longer suffered it. “The Lesser Khan sent them?”

He disentangles from her and sits by the edge. “I suspected him but I had many enemies. I was… not the man you know now.”

“I know,” she said and it makes him scowl. “You had no manners, pointing a sword at me more than once. And threatening me? Such insolence,” she adds with a practiced look that makes men wither.

Sun looks torn between embarrassment and irritation. “That’s before I –“

“What?”

He has to say it through gritted teeth. “Before I realized I wanted you.”

Chang Ge supposes the words are moving and she does feel her heart skip a beat, but a memory reminds her. “After your impatience to leave the first time when we arrived at Chang An?"

“Yes!” he shouts, angry at himself.

She laughs. Sun turns to watch her, his temper cooling. “Whoever the man you were before,” she says, “I will still accept. There are no easy decisions and I know you did what you had to do to survive.”

His heart eases. There will be arguments in the future but Chang Ge will always understand him.

Chang Ge sits ups and Sun vows he will never pull away from her embrace again, but she doesn’t reach for him. Her hands run through her hair and it’s a very feminine motion that makes his heart beat faster. It’s long and so black that it shines and it falls down over her body. She wears a smile that tells him she knows exactly what it does to him. “I, too, have something to confess.”

His guard immediately goes up. But her face is solemn, the playfulness gone. It still makes his fists clench at the thought of anyone causing her sorrow.

He waits as she gathers courage.

“You know I am a Han princess, a fugitive. My uncle chooses to turn a blind eye to my existence. But the name given to me by my parents –” She quiets. Sun watches her with such devotion she thought she’d never experience in her short lifespan. “I no longer claim it,” she says. “But before, I was called Yongning.  Princess Yongning.”

 _Yongning_.

It sounds fitting for a noble lady. But it does not encompass the woman named Chang Ge who lives outside palace walls.

There is anxiety in her eyes that Sun wants to get rid of. “I see your Han tendencies,” he says wryly, “that is from your upbringing and all your accomplishments are great. So many names you have but it is all Chang Ge.”

She brings her hand up and without the cover of long sleeves, Sun can see that she’s wiping the corner of her eye. “Only you can make it sound so remarkable.”

“You are.” She sniffs. “You want to reclaim your title?” he asks seriously.

“No,” she said firmly. “I am content with my life. Uniting Uyghur and Xueyantuo, to help my country prosper, finding my family…”

“And becoming the woman who captured my heart,” Sun says smugly.

“You sound as if I held it captive,” she mutters.

Sly woman. Sun has a feeling she was aware of his growing affection and she still makes him dance like a puppet to her wishes. To Sun, it means all the effort she makes him go through is a way to her trust. Marriage is only a formality. Now she has given him her life. “Who else knows?”

She tells him; the woman of the 18 Horsemen, the old man, and the sly faced Han male. He does not _like_ them but they stood by her. For that, he is eternally grateful. “Chang Ge,” he says. He cups her face, and she leans into his hand, managing to look annoyed and vulnerable. “I swear on my life – no one else will know it.”

He wonders if she still clings onto the memory as Yongning. It is the only connection she has left to her mother. There is the Ugyhur tribe but whenever the Elteber is mentioned, Chang Ge looks aggravated. “That name is still a part of me,” she mumbles.

“I know.” She starts to relax and Sun kisses her fingers. Their connection, the line of fate, is strengthened even more. “You love me.”

“Yes,” she says without pause.

“Then lay on the bed.”

She laughs. He can feel heat in his veins once more and Chang Ge embraces him, body and soul.

***

Chang Ge has many names.

Princess Yongning. Ah Li. Qin Lili. Princess Lili of Uyghur.

The last one is tricky. Her family in Uyghur knows her as Lili and they still call her so. He wonders what story she weaves and if they know she is also called Chang Ge. Sun remembers the day that secret is revealed. 

He slips up one day during a visit before their marriage ceremony.

“Chang Ge,” he says. “What’s this talk of sending a goose along with the gifts?”

“The Han sees it as a representation of commitment,” she says, concentrating hard on a dull letter. She doesn’t look up.

Sun is silent for a while. “You believe that?”

“No,” she sighs. “My uncle thought it amusing to follow the Han traditions.”

“I imagine your worthless father did the same for your mother.” Then after a delicate pause, her uncle adds, “Chang Ge.”

Sun remains blank. He did not even sense the older man approach. He cannot risk looking at her and decides to speak when she doesn’t. “I’ll never understand the Han.”

The Elteber ignores him. “What did your mother name you?”

Chang Ge does not falter. “Lili,” she says.

“I’m wondering,” he drawls, “which is your real name.”

“Uncle,” she begins. “The people who know me as Lili are to be trusted. I took the name Chang Ge to help my uncle in his business,” she replies steadily, “when he needs someone capable. I’ve learned men do not take kindly to women in these affairs.”

Then Chang Ge just looks at him questionably like he is in the wrong. It is too much of a coincidence, too convenient. His beloved sister’s daughter, the girl called Lili but also known as Chang Ge – Elteber turns to the one who could unravel the entire lie. “And you still call my niece as she was a man?”

But he doesn’t know how forward Sun is, that he does not spin a web of lies. “She has always been Chang Ge to me from the very beginning,” Sun says. “I won’t call her any other name.”

Elteber watches them carefully. “Your grandmother will not hear of this.”

Just as Chang Ge is about to readily agree, Sun cuts in. “The name I pronounce to be my wife will be Chang Ge, not Lili.”

Sun remembers the commotion afterwards – they stare at him with wide eyes then at each other. “I’ve tolerated your cunningness with the old lady –“ he starts to warn her.

“She'll know about my dealings–“ Chang Ge tries to tell Sun.

“But to confide in this brute before me –“

“I’m marrying you,” Sun tells her stubbornly. “She needs to be told, Chang Ge.”

“You have nerve,” Elteber says. “Lili, be done with it already.”

Chang Ge and Elteber engage in a silent contest of wills. They share the same blood, Sun thinks, from the irritable furrow of their brows. Finally Chang Ge sighs and goes to find her grandmother.

“Any more trouble and I will kill you,” Elteber mentions casually before leaving. Wedding preparations do not concern Sun much so it doesn’t matter. He ponders on one thought.

_Lili._

Back then, he is not sure if that is a lie or another face she hides.

He realizes how deep her deceit is even with her family. Now he shares the burden of her treachery and Sun makes another promise – he will do everything he can to lessen the weight of her lies.

***

They will go to Khitan. Due to the letters from his uncle which writes how it is unfortunate they were unable to attend the wedding and how they likely have more important matters than to pay a visit… Sun doesn’t even notice Chang Ge reading over his shoulder when she declares, “We will visit them.”

He crumples the parchment. “There is still bad blood between us.”

“You don’t forgive them?”

“It’s not that.”

“They are still your family,” she says and lays her head on his shoulder. A tactical move considering she knows it always sways his favor.

It takes two days to prepare and a week later until they arrive.

“Brother Sun!”

“Mo Hui,” Sun says. He sees the light in his eyes still there. The young boy-man will bear the heavy responsibility of being leader of the Da He clan one day. Sun gestures to Chang Ge. “This is –“

“Your wife,” he says with awe.

“I am,” she says in perfect dialect. “My name is Chang Ge.” Sun puts on a concentrated face – just _when_ did she learn it? And mastering the tongue before he can proves yet again how accomplished she is. What else has he done other than plunder cities and villages? He blinks when his cheek is poked.

“You are thinking again,” she says.

“I thought you liked that,” he grumbles.

“I do,” she says and Sun scowls.

“Brother,” Mo Hui interrupts. “I want to prepare a feast for her.” He sends a wide grin to her, his cheeks slightly red.

“I will help,” Chang Ge says.

Mo Hui looks startled. “But…” He gives her a look up and down, and Sun hits his head. “She’s a woman!”

“Watch your mouth,” Sun warns.

“Prepare the horses,” he hears someone say. It makes Sun look over. Chang Ge looks mildly amused but the smile on her face tells a different story.

“But father tells me we are supposed to protect them!”

It occurs to Sun that to other people it may look like he does not care enough for his wife. Nothing restrains her; she hunts, conducts a business, and dresses like a man sometimes. They don’t know her capability. He opens his mouth to tell Mo Hui so.

“Women protect their family too,” Chang Ge says. “They provide you food, take care of the children, keep the house in order. Your mother has been doing it all the moment you were born.”

“I – I know, but…”

“We, Han, have a saying. When you drink water, think of the spring.”

At this point, Mo Hui looks taken back. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

Chang Ge nods. Sun crosses his arms and says, “Also prepare a bow and arrows for her.”

“I can ask the children for theirs,” Mo Hui says brightly.

“Oh,” she says very evenly and Sun’s instincts prick. She has that false face on which suddenly makes him wary.

“Because your hands are small,” Sun says to her, but she is not listening.

Horses are already prepared for them and Chang Ge tightly knots the saddle, making the horse neigh in protest. She immediately loosens it and Sun’s hand is slapped when he tries to help her. “I will ride ahead,” she says and departs without a reply.

Sun watches this then hits him in the head again.

***

Since their visit to Khitan, Chang Ge feels it appropriate to plan a trip to Uyghur. They have not seen or corresponded much to her family since their wedding.

A servant immediately ushers Chang Ge to the old lady’s tent and Sun is reminded why he doesn’t like coming here.

The Elteber watches him without a hint of his thoughts on his face. Unlike Chang Ge who can falsely smile to drop their guards, her uncle does the opposite.

He remembers their first meeting.

It was the dark of night; enemies surround him, his men at their mercy, exhaustion preying on their bones. His whole body hurts and blood coats his face from a wound, but all Sun concentrates on is Elteber standing above him.

“It seems my niece is correct,” he comments.

There is a sword by his hip. He makes no motion to it and Sun knows it’s only a delay until his death.

The next hours were terrible. He is on his knees, his hands tied and ankles chained, and the sword is now in Elteber’s hands. Then there is a shout, something about a princess fainting that grabs Elteber’s attention and makes him leave.

Sun turns, ready to map out an escape when he sees a small gathering. There is an unconscious woman on the ground and his eyes focus on her face, the familiar mole beneath her eye, blood by her mouth. It is _her_. His chest seizes, blood pounds through him and Sun forces his hands free from the rope and runs.

He barely touches her lips, to feel her breath –

She lives.

His heart starts beating again. Then something hits his head so hard he passes out.

He wakes up through a hazy curtain of sunlight and blood, and Chang Ge is over him, worry written over her face. It is like a dream and Sun wonders if he is near death. Ever since she disappeared months ago, there is no word or sight of her. “Ashina Sun, stay awake,” she demands.

He slurs something in response. She comforts him, her hand the softest remedy to his bruised skin. Something slides down his throat and Sun falls into a deep sleep. When he wakes again, his men find him in the fields and Sun has no memory of his imprisonment.

Later, it all comes to clarity.

Maybe it is why she purposely reveals herself in the battlefield that day. Elteber _did_ trust her with the treaty. Fate pitted them against each other once more, their family –  no, _his_ family, the Great Khan and Lesser Khan, a driving force to the conflict.

“How is my niece?” Elteber asks him now.

It is the first time they speak in private. Chang Ge is always by his side and even during the negotiations for her dowry, a concept Sun does not care for. Apparently neither does Chang Ge who says it was a mock trial, a test of character. Sun has a few words for him for that but he shoves it back. They are now family. “She is well.”

“You still let her conduct her business.”

At first it sounds like a question but Sun knows it is a demand. “There’s no reason for me to interfere.”

The older man leans his head on one hand, looking bored. “And her enemies?”

“Taken care of.”

He looks skeptical. “They surrendered information first.”

Sun crosses his arms. “I won’t have them killed until they say.”

“That will take days. They can’t move their jaw by then,” Elteber says. Now that Sun thinks about, their method of interrogation is alike and simple: beatings and starvation until death. “My niece is more efficient.” Sun raises a brow. “She suggests cutting the tendons of their feet,” Elteber says. “Among other things,” he ends wryly and there’s a strange look on his face – like he is troubled and proud.

Her bloodthirsty method reminds him of their battle in Shuo Province. Sun shrugs. It is one of her many talents.

“I always thought it was a waste for her to be married to you.”

Sun stiffens.

“But I was resigned to the fact you were to be her husband,” Elteber says with a sigh. “She ran barefoot then faints. An unsightly appearance for a princess.” His memory returns from that day, a dream he thought was false. Elteber commands his attention again. “Enough of this talk. Bring her to me.”

Sun snorts. Chang Ge is not like cattle and silence reigns over them.

He doesn’t know how long it is spent in silence until Chang Ge sweeps into the room with elegance and tact deserving of an Empress. “Uncle,” she greets.

“Dress splendidly,” Elteber tells her. Her smile sharpens. “Like a woman,” he clarifies before she can say anything.

“Do you think your niece will do any different?” she exasperates.

“To spite me, no,” he says and Chang Ge relaxes. “To plot one of your schemes, yes.”

“Rest assured, uncle, the visitors of this gathering are of no threat to your worries,” she says and the sting of the words makes Sun smirk.

“Of course not,” Elteber replies. “I needed your affirmation you will dress as a woman first. Tomorrow they will arrive.” Then he lists many names that are unfamiliar to Sun but Chang Ge’s jaw slackens. She cannot go back on her word.

Sun makes a note to buy her cartloads of sesame pancakes. In fact, while they are bickering, he walks out to make arrangements.

Elteber stands. “I heard you were almost captured.” There is something telling about the darkness in his voice, how she immediately thought of her mother.

It is almost nine months ago since that incident. “It was taken care of,” she says. The memory almost brings her coughs back. She was hurt, without a horse, her men down and enemies were prowling for her. Then Sun arrived, fast like the winds. His voice shouts for her, furious and hard. When she ventures out in the open, his eagle eyes are wild, his fist clenched hard over his blood-coated sword.

“I wouldn’t have known until you died.” An apology stops at her throat. It is not the words he wants and Chang Ge looks down. Elteber observes her. “At least your husband has good instincts.” He turns his back. “Are you happy?”

“Yes.”

He departs leisurely. “Good.” Just before he is completely gone, he tells her, “Write to the old lady once a month. And let me know how your business is going.”

***

Her past is threatening her. The stories she weaves to keep her identity a secret are beginning to loosen and Chang Ge is ready to use any method to stop it.

Her faithful eagle is resting by her arm. It delivers a reply that goes according to plan. Xu Feng has identified a figure that plagues her every move but it will be a while until he can report to her. For now, Chang Ge waits for another reason. It has been a long time since she last spoke to this man – one of the few she calls  _master_   before surrendering her sword which he insists she keeps.

She knows she should tell Sun. It will be suspicious if she disappears for a long period and return sweaty and exhausted. Yet to involve Sun means more bloodshed but she also owes a debt to her master. 

Chang Ge sighs.

The stars are shining more brightly tonight. She remembers telling Sun about the Han’s belief in divination. It makes him scoff because all Sun can see are directions of the earth. “You read it like a map?” she asks.

“It navigates our way.”

That is one thing she is not interested in because there are already too many she needs to learn.

Sun is returning from a ride soon. Maybe she can tell him then.

***

Mujin has urgent tasks to fulfill during the day and today is a strange circumstance that forces him to abandon his duties.

He knows there is an argument of some sort brewing last week, but Sun does not divulge it. He only learns of it recently when Chang Ge asks an unusual request. He waits alongside them on a distant hill. There is no messenger or even a caravan – just a Han male riding towards them with swords on his back.

When he steps on the ground, Chang Ge goes on her knees and bows. “Master,” she says.

“You look well, my student.”

“Yes.” Annoyed, Sun helps her stand and ignores the look she gives him. “Master, I promised you before I will not let the tradition of the Yue Nu Sword die with you.”

He smiles. “Are you ready?”

Sun is about the snap a retort when Chang Ge interrupts. “I wish to learn the final fifteen stances.”

“I see.” He looks more cautious, his smile gone. “Is this about taking the heads of the men I promised you?”

It startles Mujin and Sun narrows his eyes. “It is still early,” she says. “Master, this is Ashina Sun. My husband.”

Her master looks surprised. Then he looks at Mujin. “My student, must I remind you that this style is only meant for women?”

“For insurance for the future,” Chang Ge merely says.

Her master ponders this then sighs. “I’ll be an old man by then…”

***

It does not take long for Mujin to figure out why he’s here. What he is witnessing, her words of the future – it is all for any daughters Chang Ge and Sun may have, he thinks. He does not know why they can’t contact her master in the future but he doesn’t dare ask.

The fact they rely on him is humbling but also distracting because right now, Mujin has to keep an eye out for someone else.

When Chang Ge dives forward, sword arcing up, Sun tenses as the teacher retaliates and gently touches her head. “Not quite, disciple.”

Sun’s body is tightly winded like a lion in waiting. It is a good thing Chang Ge asks for his sword in place of hers and Sun gives it without a thought. A Sun without a weapon is better than a Sun with any weapon. His fists still hurts though, Mujin knows firsthand.

“You think too much,” her master gently admonishes her. Sun shifts. Mujin follows, angling his body if he needs to tackle him. Chang Ge reads from a scroll and they are speaking in low voices that cannot be heard. Chang Ge gives them a quick glance while frowning and whispers something that makes her master nod. "He is," he says emphatically. 

Sun's mouth is set in a line. “Has the Lesser Khan moved his men?”

“No,” Mujin says quietly. “No one has crossed the plains for weeks now.”

Then it is another enemy Sun does not know of yet. Sun has a feeling it has to do with her Han origins.

Chang Ge stands and readies into a stance. “Almost there, my student,” her master says and trips her.

It doesn’t take long until Sun finally acts and Mujin is once more alarmed when Chang Ge cleanly intercepts him with a sword. Mujin’s instinct makes him react; he reaches for his knife and suddenly her master is in front of him, pointing a sword at his throat.

“Enough!” Chang Ge shouts.

She sends them away. Sun broods all the way back to camp but at least Mujin can get back to work.

***

Their marriage has been good, Chang Ge thinks.

After all, not a thought ever crosses her mind about the possibility of acquiring a husband before. Especially it being Ashina Sun.

He is a Turk and Khitan, a man whose bloodline is from warfare and tragedy yet he does not hold grudges. Sun simply seeks to live his way.

He still resorts to violence, a method ingrained to him since birth. If it is an order, he will not disobey it but he will not let the people be endangered if he owes them a debt. For that reason, she always thought it is why Sun turns to her even after finding out she is a woman. He is a man who holds no ill-will and Chang Ge realizes they need each other - she needs his connections and he needs her diplomacy.

“What do you think?” he always asks.

And she always replies while moving her people behind the shadows. Sun will sometimes look skeptical, as if wondering if she does but not knowing how. It will remain one of her secrets. He continues to watch her, Chang Ge thinks, but she will never speak of it. Much less to someone who will be an enemy soon.

Later on, Chang Ge realizes there is another reason why his eyes always follow her.

It begins one spring afternoon, long before he proposes marriage.

A battle is slowly brewing between the Turks and Uyghur. It worries her. Her uncle, the Elteber, did not know she has connections with the Tegin – Ashina Sun. Yet when she visits Sun, he is as composed as ever. She supposes it is better for him to be ignorant as her uncle.

Sun leads her to his tent and while Chang Ge is busy trying to see any equipment, it fleetingly crosses her mind that his hand reaches to touch her elbow. For propriety’s sake, Chang Ge dully thinks and perks when she sees a cartload of swords. So they _are_ preparing for battle.

They enter his tent. She settles down, noting that Sun is sitting next to her this time. He asks about her.

Chang Ge decides it’s about her plans. The ones he knows about at least. So she tells him about expanding their influence to the further plains but – “It is difficult gaining access to their roads,” she says.

“Hm.”

Frustrating man. He may not know the specifics, but he has to be aware of it. After all, the traders were under his command. “I hope they will allow it for shared prosperity.” Sun grunts. So it is Mujin who is in charge of it? Chang Ge smiles sharply. “I suppose my time here is short in order to prepare for negotiations.”

“If you come here more often,” Sun says, “they’ll set favorable terms for you. And allow your caravans access.”

It is not _blackmail_. That much she can tell. What she cannot tell is whether it is a plan for her to remain in his camp. For what purpose? Sun is too honest to a fault, though he can lie more readily now, and surely wouldn’t have trouble telling her.

“You can come to me,” he says before. It is the same. The risks outweigh the benefits but Sun still insists on her presence.

It is not her first clue and it cautiously peaks her interest. Did Sun realize how valuable an ally she is now? It explains his concerns whenever she is sick. With that in mind, her worries are at ease.

She goes on about trade agreements, setting them for an advantage. Just like when he listens with boredom as she maps out Chang An, it does little to hold his attention because he is focused on something, _someone_ else. It is her.

It startles her. For one, Sun is not yet accustomed to seeing her clad in feminine attire, Chang Ge reasons. Then it seems that each time they speak, she’s looking someplace else and he’s always looking at her. She could always excuse her visits as a reason to spy and not to see his smile slowly break out when she arrives.

Chang Ge supposes it is inevitable they marry.

He looks at her now with fierce eyes. There is always a spark there; understanding, respect, frustration, rarely humor and sometimes concern, but most of all his love and desire.

“Chang Ge.” She looks up. Sun is leaning against a post, his arms crossed and as usual, his gaze is fixed to her face.  For some reason, it embarrasses her. She focuses on the letters. “Are you sick again?”

“No.”

He frowns. “Your face is red.”

Because of you, she silently admonishes. There are many ways Sun could disarm her without even knowing it – his eyes are too piercing and it distracts her to no end.

It is why she looks at a scroll or the fields whenever they speak. It helps her maintain clarity because a thread of despair always rises in her at the thought of their future. But with Sun, he always stares straight ahead. It is what scares her the most. Because when she is gone, Sun might very well follow her.

***

The night clouds were ominous.

Her spy, Xu Feng, visits them. “Young master,” he says grimly. “I have news about –“ the words are hushed thereafter and Chang Ge grows weary each passing second.

Sun straightens. He has a feeling it has to do with her Han uncle, the Emperor. “Who is behind it?” she demands.

“Xi Li.”

Chang Ge seems to freeze and she quickly turns her back, but not before Sun sees her fear. Her shoulders shake. “Why is he involved,” she murmurs. “What does it have to do with –“ the name she says is unfamiliar.

“She is no longer a servant in their household.”

“But what information does she have that they’ve hidden her? Who was my mother sending her to? For what reason? Unless it was to draw me out –“ Her shoulders shake and her face is very pale.

Sun immediately goes to her side. “Leave us,” he orders.

Xu Feng shoots him a glare then looks worriedly at his master. “This servant will do his best to find answers, young master. I will uncover her location by year’s end. Be in good spirits, young master, none of them know of your existence,” he says.

Chang Ge dismisses him with a wave and orders a servant to make preparations for his journey. The wild look in her eyes remains and it makes Sun want to hunt down what plagues her. But it is an enemy that is completely untouchable.

Nothing fazes this woman. But at the mere mention of a name, she starts to shake, her cough returns.

She lays on the bed, coughing and more than once, Sun sees blood in the rags before the servant hurriedly disposes it. Without him knowing, she orders a cot in the room. When Sun sees it, he gathers it all and tosses it outside. Chang Ge is asleep when he does it and Sun quietly strips off his coat then carefully gathers her weak body to his, hoping his strength would somehow fight the illness in her.

He knows it is futile.

It is dawn when Sun is awake. He checks her breathing, orders a servant to see to her needs and rides to the next town.

Mujin sends many men to search for renowned healers. Sun leaves it to him while he works to eliminate the source of her distress but it is difficult. Xu Feng has a network of spies in Chang An and while Sun hears their reports, he also handles the interrogations for any enemy captured. He makes sure to personally kill the ones who know Chang Ge still lives.

One day, she hears the clatter of hooves and weapons.

“Sun,” she says tiredly. “I hear many people passing through.”

He fears the truth will rattle her frail health even more. So he tells her a lie from one of the many she crafts and it agonizes him. Her fever makes her less sharp because Chang Ge accepts it and closes her eyes to sleep, her body still coughing. He always prays it is not the last time he sees her awake.

He handles the interrogations himself. When he is done, Mujin hands him a towel to wash off and his tunic is noticeably dirty with dry blood. He sits and drinks long and hard.

“Get more out of them.”

Mujin does.

Sun closes his eyes. He can still hear her coughs.

***

She is getting weaker. He shoves away the panic and sets his shoulder straight; he needs to be strong for her.

He stalks to a horse. There has to be someone in all of China who can treat her –

“Old immortal,” one of the soldiers mentions hesitatingly.

It sounds like a name from Chang Ge’s fevered mumbling. Sun gets more out of him.

It will take a few more days until her people arrive with the medicine. But he cannot risk it nor can he wait. There is not much information from the solider so he gets Mujin on the case. “Summon him,” he commands.

“I’ll try,” Mujin won’t say. He just nods.

A rumor tells him that the old immortal healer roams often. It will be difficult. But seeing one look at the dark circle under his eyes and frequent coughs at their tent makes Mujin think it will be dangerous if they cannot find him soon.

He can see it in Sun's eyes. Chang Ge is the physical manifestation of his heart and if she no longer lives-

Mujin curses and writes several telegrams. 

***

Her skin feels hot and the heavy weight of her body sinks into the bed. She burns from fever. It makes her delirious and she almost forgets who she is.

“She needs to be checked now!” a voice thunders.

“It's best that you leave,” a familiar voice says. “So my master can –“ It reminds her of a time, long ago, of a man with an entirely carefree smile. A face blurs in her memory but her head hurts if she thinks too deeply.

“I believe you will recover well,” a deep voice muses. It sounds comforting. “I told you before to watch yourself…”

Chang Ge sleeps.

She drifts into dreams and nothingness until she wakes.

A man clouds into her vision. Long black hair, eyes so sharp and fiery, a strong jaw. He looks familiar…

 _When_ –

Shuo Province. She concentrates on that. The lord sacrificed himself for the safety of his city to placate the young general outside who demands for blood. It is the Turk general leading the army who stands by her bed.

_Ashina Sun._

Memories flash through her. He points a sword at her more than once. He has no respect for anything that is not battle or Turk. It cannot be _him_.

She struggles.

“Chang Ge, stop.”

“No,” she rasps and tries to alert anyone. Shiba had to be close –

“Yongning,” he then says. It makes her freeze. He touches her forehead then gently brushes away the long strands sticking to her skin. “You're safe,” he promises fervently and she feels a kiss on her too-hot hand.

_Yongning._

He knows. The darkness comes and for once, Chang Ge slips into it without struggle.

When she is conscious, Sun is kneeling by the bed and tiredly lays his head down. “Chang Ge,” he utters heavily. There are many things she wants to say but her throat is dry and Sun brings a cup to her mouth.

The water feels foreign in her mouth but it soothes the ache. Chang Ge grimaces. The road to recovery will be long. She looks at Sun’s worn face and it doesn’t take long to convince him to sleep in another cot.

Her health improves slowly. But her weak constitution ignites Sun’s temper when others are not careful.

He snaps at a servant who leaves the tent cover open, letting in a draft that makes Chang Ge shiver. “Sun,” she starts with a look. The servant’s hands are full with supplies. “Thank you,” Chang Ge tells her. “That will be all today.”

Sun puts another layer of fur over her shoulders. “When you are healthy again, I'm sharing that bed with you.” The servant coughs and quickly leaves. It mildly amuses and annoys Chang Ge, and it relieves Sun that his wife is feeling better enough to reprimand him.

***

It is spring.

As they sit for breakfast, Sun wolfs down meat and drinks. But Mujin notices Chang Ge is more reserved and her brows furrow. It is only a matter of time when she stands to leave that Mujin suspects.

Sun looks up with a frown. “Where are you going?”

She coughs and does not look back to answer. “I am feeling unwell.”

He is on his feet and by her side in an instant. “Has your illness returned?”

“It’s not poison,” Mujin says mildly when Sun wearily eyes her cup.

Sun concentrates on Chang Ge and she allows one kiss as Mujin heads to the barrels for more wine. “Do not worry,” she assures him. “I will see you when you retire for the day.”

She discreetly summons for a doctor in the late afternoon, but Sun is there when he leaves. “Who are you?” he demands menacingly, lifting him by the collar. “My wife is in there. Tell me what you were doing.”

The doctor sputters and struggles until Chang Ge’s voice echoes strongly from inside. “Let him go, Sun.” She exits, coughing, and Sun immediately gives her his attention. “He is a doctor,” she explains, staying a hand on him. “I asked for an examination. Release him.”

Sun promptly drops him and the doctor hurries away as Chang Ge leads him inside.

“What’s happened?” he asks, following her closely.

She does not take his temper well and slides him a long look. “Do not jump to conclusions without me saying anything, Sun.”

It takes all he has to stay silent.

“I have not been feeling well,” she begins and settles uneasily on the bed. “I fear it is the illness returning, but,” She looks at him. “I am pregnant,” she says simply.

***

She is forbidden to ride as soon as she realizes she is with child.

It does not stop her from using other resources to get far and Sun has a rider carefully monitoring the caravans. She gains loyal followers in the camp and Sun doesn’t doubt they would aid her schemes.

She is walking slowly, hand on stomach, and she looks annoyed. Sun catches his wife before she wanders too far. He trusts no one. “Stop herding me,” she commands sternly.

“If you stop running away I will,” he retorts.

She jerks away from him. “I go where I please.”

“Not without me.”

She sends him a challenging look. “You think I cannot protect myself and our child?”

“No matter your combat prowess,” he snaps. “You carry our unborn child. You need to be careful.”

She relents. Her mood swings are new to him. Chang Ge is never one to show her feelings, but the pregnancy is difficult on her.

He soothes her when it is too unbearable and is by her side at all times. Sun thinks she does not even notice that she relies on him. Walking downs the steps, her hands raises expectantly towards him, and the dutiful husband he is, offers his hand before she does.

“Sun,” she calls tiredly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Our child is a warrior,” she says and flinches. “He is insistent in kicking. Little one, you are too hasty. Just like your father,” she murmurs.

Sun smirks. “He knows our ways.”

She rolls her eyes.

***

She grows rounder in the last months.

There are more jokes around the campfire that ends when Sun silences them with his fists. She ignores them and is determined to reach her shelter before the pain overwhelms her.

Sun is already at her elbow, helping her. She needs to summon patience. He does not want to leave her side. But his duties force him to. There is also paperwork to be done and Chang Ge will not relinquish it. It is the only distraction she has to save her sanity. The baby will be due soon.

“I’m fine. Just go,” she grits, laying her head down.

But in a few hours, her water breaks and her nursemaids rush to assist her. She does not scream, much to Mujin’s confusion, but grunts and groans. “Take me to Chang An,” she pants and he obliges.

Sun returns too late. He disembarks, barking orders. His horse neighs and stomps as the handler tries to calm it. “Where is she? Bring the midwife now!”

“Tegin, she is in the city of Chang An,” one says meekly.

Sun turns without a word, tames the horse with a sharp tug, climbs on and rides back. Mujin follows him.

***

On a bed where nursemaids navigate around, he sees her panting, clenching her teeth and her brows furrow.

“Chang Ge,” he says urgently. Hands restrain him from moving closer and he snarls. “Release me!”

“The young master does not need your outbursts,” Xu Feng says calmly and shares a glance with the blond Turk to check their hold. “Please be patient and wait outside.”

He effortlessly escapes their grip. “Sun!” He stops. “Go,” Chang Ge growls, her head dropping back to inhale deep breaths.

He wants to stay but sees her in pain at his prolonged stay. “Be strong, Chang Ge,” he bids.

The wait is excruciating.

Sun refuses wine and paces the floors. He does not rest despite the hard ride. Her cries and the midwife’s voice are making him antsy and his fists clench. “I should be in there,” he says darkly, slamming his hands by the door frame.

“She does not want you to be,” Mujin says patiently.

“Why not?” he snaps.

“Because childbirth is not meant to be seen by their husbands. It is… a difficult operation.”

“I don’t care.”

“Perhaps she does not want you to see her in such a state.”

Sun relents only because he strains to hear Chang Ge breathe amid the midwife’s loud encouragements. Then a high-pitched cry bursts out. Sun whips his head up and before Mujin can stop him, he storms inside.

“Congratulations, mistress! You have a boy – Sir!”

“Chang Ge,” he says haltingly. “Are you…?”

“Fine,” she gasps. Sun doesn’t see the disapproving looks when he kneels by her side. Her head tiredly rests back. “Is he well?” she croaks and the midwife confirms it. When they clean and swaddle the baby, they gently hand him over. “Hello, little one,” she whispers. Sun carefully wraps an arm around her shoulder and looks down at the face similar to his.

“Sir, you must leave,” a nursemaid admonishes. Sun glowers but she continues. “We must attend to the mistress after childbirth!”

“Until then, husband,” Chang Ge bids him and he leaves only after a kiss.

***

Elteber enters the room.

Chang Ge and the baby cannot handle the long journey to Uyghur and once news broke out, her uncle rides to their camp. There are gifts – silks, toys and garments for the child.

“Hmm.” The baby coos and fusses. There is something that flickers in her uncle’s eyes that makes Chang Ge feel sympathy until he speaks again. “Definitely your baby,” he says, “with that average face. I pray he won’t only inherit your husband’s brute strength."

Chang Ge summons patience. It is a good thing Sun is not here to hear it or another battle will erupt. “He inherited the color of my eyes. My mother’s eyes,” she adds. Sun’s is a darker green.

The baby looks up, the light green of his eyes finding someone new. Elteber watches him back dispassionately. “Hello, little one.”

To Chang Ge’s surprise, her son does not burst out crying and instead curls closer to her. “You must greet your granduncle,” she tells him, hefting him a little higher.

The baby meets his stare with wide eyes and gurgles. “Good enough,” Elteber says. “When you are able to, visit,” he orders. “Your grandmother will want to see the baby.”

“And you?”

He turns his head. “It’s a given I will.”

***

“Chang Ge has given me a son,” Sun says proudly.

He dreads to ask. “Will he lead our people in the future?”

“Of course,” Sun says with a frown.

Mujin sighs. “You should talk to her.”

It is near the late evening when he does. “Can he not choose his path?” she asks. "Whether he wants to lead Uyghur or the Turks?"

He does not answer immediately because it sounds like a trick question. “It is a responsibility passed down in my family," he says. "Any other children we may have will not be bound to it."

"While I do not care for titles," she says patiently. "I want our son to understand his blood is not only Turk, Sun."

It hits him. Their son descends from the blood of Turks, Khitan, Uyghur and Han, a feat Sun thought was not possible. He also realizes the Elteber will be expecting their son - and daughters, Sun silently adds - maintain their ties to Uyghur. He sighs. “Of course.”

Chang Ge smiles. "I'd like a daughter one day," she says and nuzzles her face to her son's. "She will be named Mimi."

Sun grunts. "Inform your uncle that you are healthy then. I also would like to live to see my daughter."

Mujin hears their words and smiles to himself. He discreetly turns away anyone attempting to disturb them. There is a new life born from them and on a starlit night, Mujin vows to protect them.

**FIN**


End file.
